Computing devices have become increasingly prevalent in modern society. The cost of computing devices has decreased, while capabilities of computing devices have increased. Many people commonly use computing devices for entertainment, communication, and work tasks.
Types of computing devices include hand-held computing devices such as smartphones, tablet devices, and laptop computers. Other types of computing devices include desktop computers, servers, gaming consoles, virtual reality systems, augmented reality systems, and televisions. Computing devices may include one or more multiple processors. Computing devices may include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computing devices are increasingly linked with other computing devices through wired and wireless networks. Networks continue growing in size while hosting increasing numbers of computing devices.
Several challenges have arisen due to the increasing use of computing devices and networks. For example, computing devices may perform some functions inefficiently, requiring a significant amount of manual work to accomplish a task. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve computing technology may be beneficial.